Land roller implements are commonly used in agriculture for levelling land, pushing rocks down into the soil, breaking up soil mounds and clods, or packing seed for example. A typical land roller includes a plurality of frame sections, each supporting at least one roller thereon. The roller may be a steel drum, a series of packer wheels or any other rolling packing element. Due to the low draft resulting from the rolling movement of the rollers over the ground and the desirability to cover as much area as possible with each pass over an agricultural field with the implement, land roller implements are known to comprise wings comprised of two or more sections each. To ensure complete coverage however, accommodations must be made at the junction between each adjacent pair of sections.
United States Patent Application Publication No 2008/0314605 by Degelman et al discloses a land roller comprising a center roller section, two intermediate roller sections overlapping opposing ends of the center roller section in a trailing relationship, and two outer roller sections which overlap the outer ends of the intermediate roller sections in a trailing relationship. When folding the intermediate and outer roller sections rearward for transport, the trailing relationship between the intermediate and outer roller sections requires a center roller section to span a significant overall width in the transport position which may be problematic in some instances.
United States Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010/0307780 by Hulicsko and 2011/0265699 by McCrea et al each disclose land rollers having laterally opposed wings comprised of multiple roller sections, but the roller sections in this instance are mounted in series such that an additional packer wheel must be aligned with the gap between each adjacent pair of roller sections.